


Someone To Fall Back On

by IcyJadeXOXO, Section Eight Entertainment (IcyJadeXOXO)



Series: The Hunter Chronicles [17]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyJadeXOXO/pseuds/IcyJadeXOXO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyJadeXOXO/pseuds/Section%20Eight%20Entertainment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex have never even dreamed of a happily ever after with a charming prince or a knight in shining armor...but who knew that she would find happiness with a spook? /AU & OOC/ Part of "The Hunter Chronicles". Follows "DANGER".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Fall Back On

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES : Part of "The Hunter Chronicles". Follows "DANGER". This is a JackAl (Jack/Alex) fic. The story of how they take their relationship to the next level.
> 
> DISCLAIMER : I don't own any of the publicly recognizable characters. They belong to Jeff Eastin, White Collar writers and USA Network.
> 
> WARNING : Copious amount of Alex Hunter. Turn away if you don't like her. Also, romantic scenes are sweet enough to give you a toothache. I kid, I kid! ;)

 

* * *

Alex stared at herself in the mirror, as she put on a pair of pearl earrings. She looked pretty good, all things considered. Hardly no signs of the cuts and bruises from the injuries she suffered less than a week ago during the incident in Pyongyang. She shuddered when she remembered what happened, and tried to block the memories out of her head. It's all in the past now. Best to live for the present, and look forward to the future.

Like tonight, for example. She's in London, with the man that she loves, who also happens to love her in return. And tomorrow, they fly back to Budapest, and she can finally return to the true love of her life...her little boy, Nicholas. She has a lot to be thankful for, plenty of reasons to celebrate. And that's what this whole night was for...a celebration.

Alex looked at the time. Jack should arrive any minute. She looked in the mirror again to put some finishing touches. She was wearing a ballerina-length, red chiffon, pleated A-line evening dress, sleeveless with shoulder straps and a v-shaped neckline. The elegant dress looked beautiful on her, and was a perfect fit for her body. On her feet was a pair of silver platform pumps that made her look taller. All items were left in the bed for her, with a note from Jack that said _"Prepare to be swept off your feet tonight."_

Alex smiled at the thought.  _Too late._ Jack did that a long time ago. He had come to her life at a time when she wasn't looking for love...back when she had to put walls up to guard her heart. They say that people put up walls, not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to break them down. And that's what Jack did. He managed to break past her defenses and charmed his way into her heart. She loves him, and it took almost dying for her to admit that.

Just then, she heard a loud gasp come from behinds her. There he stood...her Scottish beloved, with a dazzling smile on his face, and a hand to his heart. He looked very handsome in his tuxedo.

"You look absolutely breath-taking!" Jack stared at her in awe of her beauty. "Really, you look good enough to eat...but we'll save that for later." he added, his smile turning into a seductive grin.

Alex smiled back and walked towards him. "Have you been standing there long?" she asked.

"Just got in...would have been here sooner, but the mission debriefing took a lot longer than I thought." he answered. "Enough of all that. No more talk of work. Tonight is all about us, as promised." he told her, as he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm." Alex moaned into his mouth, as their tongues intertwined.

Jack broke the kiss and stared deeply into Alex's eyes. "You really do look beautiful." he whispered breathlessly.

"You don't look half-bad yourself." she teased, as she kissed him softly on the lips. "So, what you do you have planned for us tonight?" she asked.

"Well, if it were up to me, I'll just take you to bed and make love to you all night long..." Jack replied in a playful tone. "But, alas, I did promise you a magical evening, and THAT you shall get." he promised.

"Magical evening, huh?" she said, arching her eyebrow.

"Yes, my darling. Tonight is a night you won't soon forget." he told her, as he wrapped her white pashmina shawl around her shoulders. He offered his armed to her. "Shall we?" he invited.

Alex smiled at him and took his arm. "Whisk me away." she replied.

* * *

Outside the hotel, there was a car already waiting for them. Jack opened the door for her, as she stepped in side the black chauffeured sedan. Jack got inside the car and gave the driver the instructions as to where to take them, and pretty soon, they drove away.

"Where are we going?" Alex inquired again.

"Patience is a virtue, my sweet." Jack answered, as he took her hand and kissed her palm.

"I've never been a virtuous person." she pointed out.

"You'll know soon enough." he said, a smile flashed upon his lips.

"Such secrecy." Alex commented.

"Look out the window." Jack told her. Alex did as told. "Do you remember this place." he asked.

"Westminster Palace." she said. "That was our first date!" she remembered.

Jack smiled. "I still remember that night we met." he reminisced. "There you were, being chased by the bad guys, when I found you. I took your hand in mine, just like this..." he gave her hand a little squeeze. "Do still remember what I said to you?" he asked her.

"One word." Alex replied. "Run. That was all you had to say. And just like that, I followed you and ran." she continued.

"And then you looked at me as if I grew another head when I told you we were to scale the palace walls." Jack reminded her. "We should do that again sometime, for old times sake." he jokingly suggested.

"Not tonight Jack...not with these shoes." Alex refused.

"Some other time then." Jack said. He continued their little trip down to memory lane. "When we go to the roof top, I had to convince you to tell me your name." he said.

"Hey...I told you my name...eventually!" Alex replied. "I just made you work for it." she added.

"I sang to you...that was our music, when we danced underneath the pale moonlight." he said.

"Our first dance." Alex recalled. "You know, it's been a while since you've sang to me." she admonished him.

"You never know...I might sing to you before the night is over." he replied mysteriously. He leaned closer and gently kissed her lips. He stared into her eyes. "Do you ever wonder, what would have happened if we've never met?" he asked.

Alex shook her head. "One thing's for sure...I wouldn't be as happy as I am at this moment." she answered.

Jack's smile grew wider. He leaned in for another kiss, when the driver interrupted them.

"We're here, sir." he informed them, as the car halted.

Moments later, the car door opened and they stepped out of the vehicle. They have arrived in a restaurant in the heart of Covent Garden, Clos Maggiore. Their date was off to a great start. The place had a very warm and inviting atmosphere. They were seated at a table inside the conservatory, which was like having a star-lit dinner in a cherry orchard.

For their romantic dinner, Jack ordered the slow-roasted shoulder of rabbit, sweet & sour black radish, and wholegrain mustard Mousseline for starters...while Alex had the Parmesan risotto, a fricassee of forest mushrooms, and the cep & truffle cappuccino. For the main course, he had the roast ack of 'Elwy Valley' lamb, smoked pomme purée, and glazed Chantenay carrots with confit of lemon...while she had the treacle caramelized breast of Gressingham duck, crispy black cherry tart, with duck & Maraschino sauce. Jack had the pear frangipane tart for dessert and Alex had the tiramisu wrapped in the darkest chocolate. The finished dinner with a glass of Chablis.

* * *

Alex thanked Jack for the lovely dinner. Still, the night was young. "Where to next?" she asked.

"What's a night in London without the theatre?" Jack replied.

Their next stop was the Wyndhams Theatre. Jack got them tickets to see "Much Ado About Nothing", one of Alex's favourite Shakespeare play. They had the best seats in the house, third row, center aisle.

Jack glanced at Alex occasionally to make sure she was enjoying herself. She laughed at the almost every scene. It had been quite some time since he'd heard her laugh like that. And after the week they just had, it sure was a welcomed sight. He was more than glad to do his part to make her happy.

* * *

"I can't remember the last time I had fun like that. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard!" Alex told Jack, clinging to his arm as they got out of the theatre.

"Well, I'm glad to make you happy." Jack replied.

"You DO." Alex said. "You make me happy." she added.

Jack kissed her. "I hope you're not tired, because this night is far from over." He flashed her a mysterious smile.

"What else could you possibly have in store for me?" she wondered.

"It's a surprise." he answered.

* * *

Their next stop was the Somerset House, but they didn't go inside the building. Instead, one of the attendants led them to the courtyard. Jack covered Alex's eyes with his hand, as he guided her to their destination.

"You ready?" Jack asked her. Moments later, he took his hands off her eyes, revealing his surprise.

Alex gasped in awe of what was before her. The courtyard was transform into an ice-skating rink. The rose bushes and twinkling lights in the back drop made it look even more romantic. There was no one else there, except for Jack and her...and the attendant.

"Thanks, Ian." Jack said to the attendant, who handed him two pairs of ice-skates. He tipped the man before he left. Now they were alone.

"They don't open until next month! How did you...?" Alex asked, still in shock.

"I know some people who knows some people..." he replied cryptically. "May I?" he offered.

Alex sat down on the bench and let him take her shoes off and put her skates on. Once he was done, he took off his own shoes and did the same. Jack knew that Alex loved to skate. Ice-skating in Rockefeller Center was one of her hobbies back when she lived in New York. He watched from the sidelines, while Alex glided on the ice. She moved like a ballerina, full of beauty and grace.

"What are you doing over there?" Alex asked him. "Get over here." she told him, as he guided him on the ice. More than a few times, he almost slipped and fell flat on his face on the ice, only Alex was there to catch him. "This isn't your thing, is it?" she assumed.

"What can I say? I'm a better dancer on rooftops, than I am on ice." Jack replied with a smile, as he tried to steady himself.

"I can't believe it...there really is something that you're NOT good at. But I'll ignore it. Don't worry, I'll still be your girlfriend." she teased him.

"I remember what my grandfather used to tell me...'If a woman can put up with you on your worst days, and stick with you in spite of your flaws, then you shouldn't let her go'." he told her.

"Sounds like a very wise man." she replied.

"He was." he said.

Alex caught him before he slipped on the ice again. "Jack, if you don't know how to skate, then why did you go to all this trouble?" she pressed.

"Because you told me that you loved to skate," was his simple answer. "Come on, let's take this slow." he said. He held her close, as they stood there in the middle of the rink.

"This is nice too." she told him. She loved the feeling of being in his arms.

"I seem to recall promising you a song." Jack reminded her.

"Yes, you did." she replied.

"Let's see...what song seems appropriate for this moment?" he wondered. "Ah, yes! I think I've got it." he told her.

"Let's hear it then." she said.

Jack cleared his throat and hummed a few notes, before he began to sing.

 

" _I'll never be_  
A knight in armor  
With a sword in hand,  
Or a kamikaze fighter;  
Don't count on me  
To storm the barricades  
And take a stand,  
Or hold my ground;  
You'll never see  
Any scars or wounds -  
I don't walk on coals,  
I won't walk on water:  
I am no prince,  
I am no saint,  
I am not anyone's wildest dream,  
But I can stand behind  
And be someone to fall back on."

He stared into Alex's eyes, his blue eyes looking into her soul. He continued to sing.

" _Some comedy -_  
You're bruised and beaten down  
And I'm the one  
Who's looking for a favor.  
Still, honestly,  
You don't believe me  
But the things I have  
Are the things you need.  
You look at me  
Like I don't make sense,  
Like a waste of time,  
Like it serves no purpose -  
I am no prince,  
I am no saint,  
And if that's what you believe you need,  
You're wrong - you don't need much,  
You need someone to fall back on..."

Alex gasped as she listened to Jack's song...filled with so much emotion.

" _And I'll be that:_  
I'll take your side.  
If I'm the only one,  
I'm used to that.  
I've been alone,  
I'd rather be  
The half of us,  
The least of you,  
The BEST of me."

Alex couldn't help it...her eyes began to well up with tears. Jack gently caressed her face and wiped her tears away.

 _"And I will be_  
Your prince,  
I'll be your saint,  
I will go crashing through fences  
In your name. I will, I swear -  
I'll be someone to fall back on!  
I'll be the one who waits,  
And for as long as you'll let me,  
 _I will be the one you need._  
I'll be someone to fall back on:  
Your prince,  
Your saint,  
The one you believe you need  
I'll be - I'll be  
Someone to fall back on."

After he was done singing, Jack held her tighter in his arms. Alex captured his mouth and kissed him passionately. Moment's later, Jack pulled away.

"Right...we better get out of here, before we melt the ice." Jack told her.

Alex giggled softly, as she and Jack slowly made their way back to the benches. Jack helped her take off her skates, while she put her shawl back on. She looked around for her shoes, while Jack put his shoes and coat back on.

"I can't find my shoes." Alex told him. "Jack, I think Ian stole my shoes!" she exclaimed.

"Now, why would he do such a thing?" Jack asked her.

"My shoes are missing, and he was the only person here, other than us." Alex said. "My Christian Louboutins!" she whined.

"You name your shoes?" Jack teased, earning a glare from her."Alright, alright...I'll help you find your shoes." he tried to calm her down. Together, they looked for her shoes, but failed to find it.

"They're gone." Alex pouted.

"I'll buy you a new pair." Jack said.

"You expect me to walk out of here barefoot?" she asked.

"I'll carry you." he suggested.

"Oh, you'd love that." she replied.

Jack tried to stifle a laugh. "I think you've suffered long enough." he said.

"You hid my shoes!" Alex accused him.

Jack was silent for a while. He reached into one of the rose bushes. "Not YOUR Christian Louboutins, but a better pair." he told her. In his hand was a black velvet shoe box. "Sit down." he told her.

Alex sat down on the bench, and offered Jack her feet. "Shoes, please." she said.

Jack chuckled and kissed the top of her right foot. Then, he reached inside the box and took out the shoe that was inside. "I hope you like it...Nicholas helped me pick it out." he told her.

Alex gasped when she saw the shoe. It looked as if it was made of crystal...like those glass slippers you only read in fairy tales.

"There! Perfect fit." Jack announced.

And it was. The shoes felt comfortable on her feet. Alex looked at the box and found it was empty. "Where's the other one?" she asked.

Jack grinned. "I supposed you'd look daft with only one shoe on." he joked. He stood up and looked around, pretending to have lost it. "Now where could it be?" he teased. He reached inside his left coat pocket. "Oh, there it is!" he said.

Jack smiled at Alex, as he slowly took out the other shoe from his pocket. What he did next caught Alex off-guard. He got down on one knee, and put the shoe on her left foot.

"Perfect pair." Jack stated.

"Oh my God!" Alex whispered.

Still down on one knee, he took Alex's hands in his, and kissed them both. He then stared stared deeply into her eyes, before he spoke. "Alex...you have been a constant resident in my head and in my heart, ever since that crazy night we met. During our first dance, back at the rooftop, I knew immediately...as soon as your eyes met mine...I knew that I wanted to love you for the rest of my life. And everything that happened from then on just proved that I've been right, ever since that first moment. My life began when I met you. I've gone BEYONDexisting. Before I knew you, I was incomplete...and now that I have you, I am finished. You gave me a reason for my being." Jack told her breathlessly, never taking his eyes off of hers.

"Jack-" Alex whispered.

"Shhh...let me finish." he said. "Alexandra Hunter...I want you to be happy. More than anything else, I want to be the cause of happiness in you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Jack pleaded.

Alex's heart beat wildly inside her chest, over Jack's emotional proposal. Tears filled her eyes, as she nodded her head vigorously. "YES! Yes, I'll marry you!" she replied.

Jack laughed and cried at the same time when he heard her answer. He lifted her up and twirled her around. Then, they shared a passionate kiss...their first as an engaged couple. The kiss lasted for more than a few minutes, until they decided to come up for air, only to kiss each other all over again.

"We...should...go..." Jack whispered in between kisses. "I want to take my fiancée to bed." he said.

"On one condition." Alex replied, as she playfully nibbled on Jack's lower lip. "I get to keep the shoes on." she told him in a seductive tone.

"I LOVE YOU!" Jack replied breathlessly. He swept her off her feet and into his arms, as he carried her back to the car.

 

* * *

 

**~FINI~**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> FOOTNOTES :
> 
> *If you follow my twitter account, you'd know that I wanted to write a story about shoes. VOILA! ;)
> 
> *There really is a pair of Cinderella shoes that you can wear, designed by Maison Martin Margiela.
> 
> *The title of the fic, as well as the song that Jack sang was "Someone to Fall Back On", by Jason Robert Brown
> 
> *Alex is getting married! Jack's going to be Nicholas' stepfather! I wonder how Neal would react once he finds out.
> 
> *Many thanks for reading this story. If you liked it, please feel free to leave comments and kudos.


End file.
